


Taking Charge

by orphan_account



Category: TPN - Fandom, promised neverland, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: 7 walls more like pin me against the wall, Aged up characters, F/M, Fingering, I have no idea what I'm doing with my life, Ray loves leaving hickeys, Sex, There's some fluff along the way, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He loved it when Emma took charge, but that didn't mean he was gonna stand there and take it.





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me lord for I have sinned. I blame this on the Rayemma group chat on Twitter. 
> 
> They are aged up, you get to choose how old they are in your head.
> 
> This is my first smut btw. It's pretty horrible haha

He loved it when Emma took charge, it turned him on so much, especially in situations like these.

She roughly shoved him against her bedroom wall before stretching up to capture his mouth, it was unexpected, but completely welcomed. God, Ray could never get enough of this, enough of her. Their tongues met in a frenzy, drawing out a deep groan from him, and his hands automatically went to her hips to pull her closer. Only Emma could ever make him feel this way, wanted and constantly on the brink of losing control.

Coming up for air was like torture for the both of them, but Ray wasted no time in pressing wet kisses down the column of her neck. “This is a nice surprise.” His voice was husky as he nipped at a particular spot near her shoulder he knew drove her crazy.

A soft mewl escape her lips when he applied more pressure followed by suction. “It’s been too long,” she said breathlessly. Ray couldn’t agree more. Between trying to build a better world and keeping their family safe, finding time where they could do more than heavy petting in supply closets was almost impossible. She cupped his face, bringing him to eye level. He’d gotten so much taller over the years, although he wasn’t a giant like Norman, Emma was still pretty small compared to him. “I missed you.”

Ray stared into those green eyes he adored so much and smiled, a gentle smile reserved only for her. “I’m right here,” he assured her, playing with her braid. “I’ll always be by your side.” It was a promise he’d made as a child, and one he intended to keep for the rest of his life.

“Me too.” There was nothing else to be said. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed their mouths together.

His hands drifted to the hem of her shirt and traveled up, leaving goosebumps behind on her skin before reaching her breasts. They weren’t large by any means, but they fit perfectly in his palms and the sounds she let out when his fingers brushed the fabric above her nipples made his cock grow hard.

Ray smirked into the kiss, swallowing her whimpers as he continued his ministrations, but Emma was never one to be outdone, making him moan loudly when she rubbed herself on him. “Shit,” he hissed, the action had caused his dick to painfully strain against his pants. A little giggle caught his attention and his eyes immediately snapped to Emma’s face, clearly she'd enjoyed his reaction. “Now you’ve done it.”

“What are you going to do about it?” That was a challenge if he ever heard one and Ray wasn’t about to back down.

Emma whined when his hands left her breasts, but gasped loudly when they suddenly switched places and she was the one being pinned to the wall. It was easy, he was stronger than her, bigger than her, and probably even hornier than her.

Well, maybe not, considering that fact that she started ripping off his shirt the moment he put a leg between her thighs. “Off,” she growled. “This needs to come _off_.” He knew for sure it was going to be missing buttons later on, but he didn’t give a fuck because all he cared about right now was the taste of her tongue in his mouth and her hands running down his naked chest.

He wanted to feel her too.

In a matter of seconds, her shirt joined his on the ground, leaving her in her plain, white bra, and Ray bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it through the fabric. Emma’s grasped his hair when he bit down slightly before moving to give her other one the same attention. “Ray…”

“Mmm?” His lips had moved to her collarbone, he was determined to leave as many marks as possible so she would always have a reminder that she was his and he was hers.

“Please,” Emma whispered, tugging at his hair a little and she didn’t have to say anything else.

He grinned against her skin. “Whatever you want.” Her bra flew off somewhere and her tits pebbled immediately once they were exposed to air. Damn, they were amazing and he’d never get tired of teasing her by kissing everywhere else before finally wrapping his lips around a peak and massaging them.

At this point, Emma wasn’t even trying to hide her noises, they filled the room and Ray’s dick twitched at the idea of someone passing by and hearing them. A lengthy and wild moan left her when he twisted a nipple and her thighs clamped down on his leg. Her hand went down to palm his bulge, feeling all of him, and gave it a small squeeze. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning and thrusting into her hand.

“Emma, I can’t wait anymore,” Ray said after releasing her nipple with a wet plop.

“Then don’t.”                                                                                         

The remainder of their clothing was gone in a flash. They kicked off their slippers and Ray pulled down Emma’s pajama pants and panties in one fell swoop. His erection sprang free when she got rid of his boxers and Emma licked her lips at sight of his penis. Damn, that was such an ego boost.

His cock was throbbing, begging for release, and he had to brace himself on the wall when Emma’s small hand wrapped around it and pumped up and down his length. “Ngh.” It was hard to form words as he thrusted into her, all he could do was let out heavy pants. A violent shudder shook Ray’s body when Emma touched his head, spreading the pre-cum around the tip, and looking absolutely smug that she was able to reduce him to this. Her pupils were dilated to the point where you could barely see the green in her eyes and when she fondled his balls, Ray knew he was a goner.

They didn’t look away from each other when he came, they loved watching the other come undone. Ray squirted into her hand, panting heavily, and while it should have taken him some time to recover, the sight of Emma bringing her fingers to her lips and licking them clean was so hot that he was already starting to get hard again. “Your turn,” he said after composing himself.

Emma sighed as he littered her body with kisses and took a sharp breath when his hand finally slipped between her legs. “Ray.” There was nothing better than hearing her say—or scream—his name. He watched her face, eyes glazed over and rosy cheeks, as he moved his rough fingers along her slit, coating them with her fluids. She was absolutely drenched by the time Ray inserted a digit and gripped his shoulders when his thumb brushed that bundle of nerves.

Their mouths melded together when he added another finger into her warmth and she whimpered when he hitched one of her legs around his waist, opening her up more. “You’re practically dripping for me, Emma.” Ray set a steady rhythm while Emma rocked into his hand, she bit down on his lip when he curled his fingers inside of her.

“And you’re so hard for me,” she managed to say against his ear, her hot breath tickling him there. It wasn’t a lie, his erection was standing at full attention, ready and one hundred percent willing to go for around round.  “Maybe we should fix tha—Ah!”

There was no hiding the self-satisfied smirk on Ray’s face as he rendered her utterly speechless when he started rubbing her clit in a circular motion. In a poor attempt at retaliation, Emma began to nibble on his neck, Ray wouldn’t mind if she left some marks behind, but her efforts were futile because her body exploded in pleasure the moment he pinched her.

Emma held onto him for dear life as she rode out her orgasm, her walls clenched on his finger as he continued moving them in and out trying to prolong her release as much as possible. There was no point in trying to hide the strangled cry she let out, Emma was _very_ vocal. Luckily, it was night and everyone was sleeping, plus, her room was a good distance from the barracks.  

He made sure to support her weight as her legs turned to jelly and she put her arms around his neck. A small chuckle escaped him. “You okay there?”

“Yeah,” she said, placing a series of light kisses along his jaw as Ray wrapped her other leg around him and hoisted her up. Emma pushed his bangs back and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth before touching her forehead to his. “I love you.” It was ridiculous that it was those words caused heat to rise up to his face and ears considering what they were in the middle of doing.

The only consolation was that those words had same effect on her. “I love you too.” A fierce blush flooded her cheeks, extending all the way down to her shoulders, even her cattle number was being overshadowed by the color.

Their swollen lips met again, it was slower than their previous kisses. This time it was sweet, tender and filled with affection, reminding each other how much they meant to one another. Ray knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved Emma. She was his past, present, and future.

It wasn’t long before things started to speed up. Emma rolled her hips, moaning into his mouth and Ray ran his shaft along her folds.

“I need you, Ray.”

He pressed a kiss on her breast, right above her heart, and pushed forward, stretching her inch by inch until he was fully in. They both gasped, the feeling of him inside of her was so overwhelming that Ray was worried he would’ve finished straight away. It really had been far too long since they’ve done this. “Damn, you’re so tight. So hot.”

“Hold on,” Emma whispered and Ray nodded, patiently waiting as she got accustomed to his girth and sucked on her pulse point in the meantime. It was only a matter of seconds before she began to grind her pelvis on his. “Okay, go.”

Ray kissed her roughly as his hands went under her thighs to readjust her, the last thing they needed was for her to slide down the wall, and the new angle made them groan as he slid in deeper. He moved out and then in, grunting every time her warm walls enveloped him.

Her nails dug into his skin and Emma let out a startled sound when he brushed a certain spot inside of her. He slid out only to thrust back in to hit her in that exact same spot every time, making her moan his name shamelessly. “Ray!” She was clawing at his back, drawing blood. Ray actually enjoyed the sting, it only made him want to go faster.

Damn, she made the sexiest noises every time he pounded into her. More, he wanted to hear more. He wanted her to scream his name out until her throat was sore.

“Emma, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Ray told her, “You’re not gonna be able to walk when I’m done with you.”  That definitely excited her, he felt a rush of wetness come from her core and she squeezed her legs around his waist.

He took a nipple into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth. “Oh god, Ray,” she moaned in delight, clutching his hair and trying to pull him closer. His hips snapped forwards rougher than he intended to and he groaned.

There was no way he was going to finish before she did.

Ray moved his mouth away from Emma’s breast to kiss her, their tongues swirling around each other. His hand ran up her thigh, making its way to where they met and touched her clit. He rubbed it in strong circles, and Emma squeaked when he flicked it.

“Say my name, Emma,” He growled, but she was speaking incoherently now, although he could make out a litany of _please, please, please._ “Emma...”

“Ray,” she breathed, squirming against both his hand and cock.

“Louder.” Ray managed to thrust deep enough to hit that special spot from earlier while he took her clit between his forefinger and thumb and pinched the bundle of nerves

“RAY!”  Emma finally screamed as her body convulsed, her walls fluttering around him. It made him pound into her in earnest, her back hitting the wall with every erratic snap of his pelvis. His orgasm quickly followed and he didn’t even bother to try to muffle his groans as he came inside her.

Once she got her breathing under control, Emma pressed a kiss to his numbers and he felt her grin. Then she giggled.

“What is it?” Ray asked as he pulled out of her and carried her to her bed, laying down next to her. To be honest, his legs were ready to give out and no wall was going to help them then. Crashing to the floor in a naked heap didn’t sound appealing right now.

Wait a second…he took that back.

He was snapped out of his dirty thoughts when she giggled again, her green eyes were brimming with amusement. “Your hair,” Emma snickered. “It’s everywhere!”

Ray’s hand flew to his head. It was true, he felt it sticking up in more directions than it usually did. In fact, even his bangs were out of place, they never went back to their original position after Emma had brushed them away from his face. Ray chuckled, he probably looked like some deranged porcupine. “I’m not the only one that’s a mess right now.”

Her eyes widened. “How many did you leave?” They found out early on in their relationship that Ray liked to leave marks, but he may have gone a bit overboard this time. Emma’s body was _littered_ with them, ranging from her neck to her shoulders and the top of her breasts. There were even some near the scars on her stomach.

“Just a couple.”

“Okay,” Emma nodded. “I shall wear them with pride.”

Ray snorted when he saw how serious she looked. “I’ll do the same with mine then,” he said with a smirk. Looks like he wasn’t going to need his scarf for a while. “I love you, Emma.”

Emma cupped his face and brought him in for a gentle kiss. “I love you too.” They touched foreheads briefly then he took Emma into his arms. He’ll let her get up later to clean herself up, but for now, Ray just wanted to hold her. “Hey, Ray.”

“Yeah?”

“Norman’s desk looks pretty sturdy don’t you think?” She whispered.

“Emma, no,” he warned. “Don’t go there.”

She started laughing. “I’m joking!” She was silent for a moment, a rare occurrence, but then she opened her mouth again. “But really, it does.”

“Emma!” This time Ray joined her in her laughter. It was such a ridiculous and evil thing to joke about. Hell, he felt like they needed to apologize to Norman for even thinking about it.

Ray really loved this insane, wonderful girl.

 

 

 

Although, that desk did look kind of sturdy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Norman's desk didn't do anything to be threatened this way. 
> 
> They were so occ, but I don't care.
> 
> Also they forgot a condom. It only takes once ;)


End file.
